vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikaelson Family
Mikaelson Family is the line of the first vampires in existence. All vampires are descended from them. They are significantly more powerful than any other vampire created since then. They were created by Esther, the The Original Witch, who also placed the Hybrid Curse on Niklaus. History The first members of this family were a man named Mikael and his wife Esther. They were wealthy landowners in an Eastern European village until they were devastated by a plague, which killed their only child at the time. They heard from a witch called Ayanna that there was a land where everyone was healthy and strong — a land that happened to be the new world. Mikael and Esther traveled to this paradise with Ayanna , where they settled in next to the constantly healthy folk — the werewolves — and lived peacefully. In the years to follow Esther bore six more children. Mikael often clashed with his son, Klaus. Things got even worse when Klaus and his brother Henrik snuck out to watch the werewolves transform one night and one of the beasts mauled Henrik to death. Grief-stricken, Mikael decided to search for a way to protect his family from the werewolves. Though the village witch refused to help him in fear of upsetting the balance of nature. Mikael soon found another witch who would help him – his wife, Esther . They devised something that would heighten and oppose the werewolves ’ own abilities. Strength, agility, and speed. Esther drew on mystic symbols to create the spell. She used the Sun as the symbol for life and the white oak tree, one of nature's few eternal objects, as the source of immortality . In order to complete the ritual, Mikael had his children drink wine laced with blood of Tatia and then he thrust his sword through their chests. They awoke in transition, and on their father’s orders, drank human blood, completing their transformation. Nature, however fought back, and for every strength there was a weakness. The sun that gave them life burned them, their thirst was insatiable, and their neighbors could close their homes to them. Vervain flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree burned them and protected against compulsion. The white oak tree, which gave them immortality, could also destroy them. In the end, they burned the tree. When Klaus made his first kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. Mikael realized Klaus was the result of an affair Esther had with a werewolf villager. Mikael hunted down and killed Klaus's father and his entire family, igniting a war betwen vampires and werewolves that still exists to this day. Soon after becoming a vampire and discovering his werewolf bloodline, Esther cursed Klaus , forcing his werewolf side dormant. In retaliation, Klaus murdered his mother, and framed Mikael for the act. Original vampires can only be neutralized by taking a silver dagger dipped in the ash remains of the white oak tree and driving it through their hearts. However, Klaus is a hybrid , and since silver daggers do not affect him (werewolves heal when wounded by silver), the only way to kill Klaus is with a stake carved from the white oak tree. Mikael had carved one before it was burned down, causing Klaus to fear him. After Esther's death, Elijah and Rebekah swore to stick to Niklaus always and forever. ''However, Klaus, fearing for his family's life, hunted down his siblings and daggered them. Finn was the first to be caught and he remained daggered for 900 years. Kol was found in the early 1900s and also neutralized. Rebekah would be neutralized after she fell in love with Stefan Salvatore and tried to leave Klaus for him. Having almost been found by Mikael a few moments earlier, Klaus didn't want him to find her and he protected her by daggering her. He dragged his family's bodies around in coffins which he never left. However, Elijah was the only one to escape his wrath. Klaus lead Elijah to believe that he had dropped his siblings in the ocean so that they could never be found. For this, he swore revenge against Klaus . Over the years, legend begun to surround the originals as their story became lost to history: all knew that they were the first generation of vampires but knew next to nothing about them. Only one was actually none to all: Klaus . He was believed, mistakenly, to be the oldest vampire in the world. Elijahwas also known but none knew that he was Klaus's older brother, believing that he was Klaus's lackey and a lot less powerful (which was true but not by much). Elijah was however serving his own interests namely Klaus's destruction. Mikael was also known but no one knew he was an Original : he was infamously known for being the vampire who hunted vampires; whereas his true object was to hunt down and kill Klaus . He was feared by many. He was known to be very old vampire but not was an Original. ( Despite the fact that he was) Family Tree Members *'Mikael: Was an Original who was once a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. After moving to the New World, his wife bore seven children and his family was quite close, though he and Klaus didn't get along well, due to the fact that Klaus was not his son and was from a Werewolf Bloodline. His wife had been unfaithful many years before and when he found out about her affair, he hunted down and killed Klaus' father and his entire family, not realizing that he was igniting a war between species that rages to this day. *Esther: is the Original Witch (witch of the Original Family), who was married to a wealthy landowner and the mother of Elijah, Niklaus, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, and one unnamed child. She was in her mid 40's, beautiful, strong, and fierce, like a lioness protecting her cubs. Esther is the one who turned her family into vampires by using a ritual that involved the sun and White Oak Tree. She was also the one who placed the Hybrid Curse on Klaus. It was assumed that Klaus ripped out her heart when she cursed him with the hybrid curse, thus killing her as she was not a vampire, but in the episode Bringing Out The Dead it is revealed that Esther was in one of Klaus' coffins. Bonnie Bennett and her mother manage to open the coffin and free her. How she is still alive is currently unknown. *Elijah: is the older brother of Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Hendrik. Although he loved his younger brother Niklaus dearly, he became vengeful when Klaus hunted down and neutralized his family, and swore to take his revenge. Unfortunately, John Gilbert came to Mystic Falls with the white ash wood and the dagger, and Elijah was neutralized by Elena, though she later removed the dagger from his body and Elijah returned to fight against Klaus. In the last episode of the second season, Klaus betrayed Elijah, being neutralized by Klaus with the dagger and the white ash wood. *Finn: is Klaus’ somewhat less evil brother, He's in his late 20s-early 30's handsome, tall and physically imposing. Quiet but with a dark side. Elijah states that Finn has been neutralized for over 900 hundreds years, Elijah later removed the dagger from his body in the episode Bringing Out The Dead. *Niklaus: is an Original/Hybrid, who is said to be the most hated and feared of all the Originals. Katherine Pierce ran from him for over 500 years and now Klaus is after both Katherine and Elena. Klaus uses Alaric's body to educate himself on his new enemies (Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, etc.) * '''Kol: is the last original confirmed in the series. Nothing is known about his past or the type of relationship with his parents and siblings. But it is said that Kol had a different kind of relationship with Klaus than Finn. In Homecoming, Stefan stole his coffin along with three other coffins (Esther, Elijah and Finn). Kol was un-daggered by Elijah in Bringing Out the Dead. He is said to have been daggered for over 100 years. *'Rebekah': is a beautiful and free-spirited Original, and also a love interest of Stefan Salvatore. In 1922 she and her brother Niklaus were in Chicago where she briefly met Stefan, and soon fell in love with him. After a vampire hunter arrived in Chicago, Klaus wanted to escape but Rebekah, refusing to leave, was neutralized by him. After 90 years Niklaus removed the dagger from Rebekah's body and revived her. *'Henrik': is the youngest member of the original family, Henrik was killed by a werewolf. His death caused Mikael to have the family turned into vampires. *'Mikael and Esther's firstborn': Another Sibling that died in Europe because of a plague; this death caused Esther and Mikael to move to a "mystical land" where a witch told them the inhabitants had increased strength and speed (Werewolves). Relatives of The Original Family *'Esther's Lover (Niklaus' Father)' - was a werewolf whom Esther had an affair with, which Klaus was a product of. His name, portrayer and history are currently unknown. Trivia *Klaus is the only member of the Old Ones confirmed in the books though Elena later meets an ancient vampire named Sage whom she believes to be a member of The Old Ones. *Rebekah says "No one in my family is to be trusted". These words are confirmed by the actions of Mikael, Esther, Elijah, Klaus, Finn, Kol and Rebekah. *In the books, there is no Original Family, but Klaus is an Old One, a pure-blood vampire who was never human, and was much older than the TV show version of him. *Most members of the Originals has the letters: K and H in their names. However, Finn and Aaron are the exception, but have in common have the same letters on two occasions. **With K - Mikael, Niklaus, Kol **With H - Esther, Elijah **With K and H - Rebekah, Henrik **Without the two - Finn, Aaron Gallery 0063724091d.jpg Kloiuygtf.jpg 212px-Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-5.png 234r5t6yuhtgfd.png 0063724091d.jpg Henrick 2.jpg New Female Original.png ORDP (9).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-4.png Mikael life.JPG Elijah life.JPG Rebekah life.JPG Henrick 2.jpg ORDP (9).jpg Esther-01.png 52004.jpg 93.JPG 061.png Henrick 4.jpg Henrick 5.png Coffins-1-.jpg 0066.jpg|Original Family's Names On cave wall Poiuytr.jpg Esther .jpg Original family reunion.jpg Rebekah sees her mother.jpg Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg Rebekah and Kol.jpg Finn Klaus Elijah.jpg Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg Kol2.jpg Finn.jpg Kol.jpg Kol neutralized.jpg Mikealson family inventation Dangerous Liaisons 042.jpg Category:Families Category:Original Family Category:Main Family Category:The Originals Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Vampires Category:Flashback